THe objectives of this grant proposal are to establish and support a clinical education program, to coordinate a multidisciplinary cancer curriculum, and to support a clinical Cancer Educatio Committee. The new clinical resources of the New York University Cancer Center will be integrated into the Medical Center's existing education programs. The newly constituted Cancer Education Committee will coordinate the activities of various departments and specialty programs to maintain a balanced multidisciplinary curriculum and to review specific training programs for each educational level. The Committee will also be actively involved in the evaluation of the effectiveness of the teaching-learning process by adopting and modifying ongoiong departmental and Medical Center methods to be more cancer specific. In addition new methods will be developed in order to assess attitudinal changes and acquisition of cognitive skills, including knowledge and problem-solving ability. The Committee will make recommendations for new or revised cancer curriculums to the Cancer Center Advisory Board and the Dean. During the undergraduate years, emphasis will be placed on developing a unified concept of cancer including cellular biology, biochemistry, and pathology. Cancer as a clinical problem will be introduced during the first two years with "clinical correlations', tutorial programs, and summar programs for clinical assistants. Third and fourth year medical students and housestaff will participate in cancer care through the regular activities of the inpatient wards, consultation services, and the multidisciplinary clinics. More intensive exposure will be provided through elective time in the specialized clinical programs. The fellowship programs in medical oncology, hematology, radiation oncology, and pediatric oncology will provide specialty training and will be a cancer education resource for students and housestaff. Postgraduate Continuing Education sponsored symposia will provide the practicing physician with a current balanced multidisciplinary understanding of cancer. These programs will support the diverse educational needs of the Medical Center and the University. The activities of the Cancer Education Committee will also be integrated into educational programs of allied areas such as nursing, Institute of Rehabilitation Medicine, Pharmacology and cancer-related activities within other schools within the Medical Center.